


回忆爱人之时

by Helenaxxx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, senate Ben Solo but without his Jedi master Rey
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 朋友说过，也许我们对本的死亡都有所准备，但对于蕾伊的死亡，我们毫无准备。当然达斯米奇怎么会让他们死呢！！！！





	回忆爱人之时

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友说过，也许我们对本的死亡都有所准备，但对于蕾伊的死亡，我们毫无准备。  
> 当然达斯米奇怎么会让他们死呢！！！！

日落时分，本索罗在阳台上看着夕阳和群鸟，享受着生命中难得的悠闲时刻。

花园里传来孩子们嬉闹的声音和保姆机器人的呼喊，正如许多许多年前，他在纳布度过的那个夏天时那样。

这是幸运的一代孩子，他们在庆祝和平的欢呼声中降临人世，然后和全新的共和国一起长大。他们也会得到父母更多的爱，因为他们的父母是经历过战争的一代人。

战争的焦土上终长出了新叶。

—————————

“senator，请问今晚有什么安排吗？”他的秘书科林恭敬站在阳台门口，沉默了良久，才终于开口。

本索罗摇了摇手，“没有什么事了，科林，你先回去吧。”

科林退了下去，他也难得能这么早下班，终于能和妻子和刚出生的女儿一起共进晚餐了。他兴奋地收拾好东西，又回头看了一眼，索罗参议员站在落日的余晖里，仿佛在望着地平线之外看不见的地方。

“明天见，senator.” 他又犹豫了良久才开口。

————————

科林在刚毕业的时候就成为了索罗参议员的助理，他知道这个男人不平凡的过去，他是第一秩序的独裁者，又是新共和国的缔造者。现在，即将步入中年的他又退居幕后，主持着慈善事业。面试的时候，科林紧张地迷了路，还是他未来的上级把他带上了电梯。

“I will help you.” 传说中的索罗参议员微笑着说，科林简直都不知道该怎么回答才好。

索罗参议员是个沉静寡言的中年男人，他们之间除了工作很少闲聊。但他从没有为难过他，也从未提及过他经历过的事情。

当有人向他打听起这位传奇人物时，他如实地描述他所见到的索罗参议员，沉静、睿智、温和，不是曾经的最高领袖，仅仅是他的上司，索罗参议员。

————————

大多数人觉得，在经历过如此的人生之后选择平淡，不足为奇。

科林结婚的时候，索罗参议员偷偷地来了。他本不打算告诉他，但那份幸福实在难以掩饰。出乎他意料的是，在给予了祝福之外，索罗参议员提出了想来参加的请求。

索罗参议员一直是一个人，没有妻子，没有孩子，没有家人。科林不忍心拒绝他。

婚礼那天，科林果然看见了一个穿着黑色兜帽的人，坐在了角落里。

——————————

“这是你的女儿吗？” 有一天索罗参议员看见了他桌上女儿的相片。

“是的。”科林没有把女儿出生的事告诉他。

“她叫什么名字？” 

“蕾伊，和那位伟大的绝地大师一模一样，我的妻子很崇拜她。” 科林不好意思地介绍着，“我本来想叫她…”

他正想继续，却发现索罗参议员沉默了，看着女儿的相片，又好像在看着什么他看不见的东西。很快，他眨了眨眼睛，点了点头。

“may the force be with her.”。

科林看到了些什么，也许是他的过去。

————————

他们即将前往贾库，曾经的不毛之地正在进行着能源开发，拾荒者们有了更稳定的工作，而这一切都是索罗参议员的意思。原本并没有人在意这个地方。

科林也不理解他。

贾库，他只知道是已故绝地大师蕾伊的故乡。她原本是贾库的拾荒者，无名之辈，却成为了新共和国的英雄。

蕾伊大师对他而言，曾经只是一个伟大的名字。直到他认识了他的妻子。他的妻子是反抗军战士的后代，而她的父母在她出生后就死于战火。一次，反抗军在紧急战略撤退的时候，年幼的她被落下了。是蕾伊大师开着千年隼，穿越无人区找到了她。

科林望着舷窗外无垠的黄沙，蕾伊大师就是在这里长大，他希望自己的妻子也能来次这里。

——————————

沙漠的夜晚总是出奇得寒冷，夜空也美丽得出奇。

本索罗路过了曾经的歼星舰坟场的遗址。当他在绝地圣殿里冥想着，迎来第一缕晨光的时候，也许她就结束了一天的工作，在星光下回到了家。

他是不是已经很久都没有想起过她了，是啊，他已经很久都没有想起过她了。

除了他，没有人知道，只要时间足够久，原力链接那一头的伤口会渐渐地结痂，再无痛痒。

他不想有人再知道。

 

——————

好像每一次见到她，她都会流泪。

她最后一次流泪，是在弥留之际。

“Ben，我一直在保护我爱的人，但现在，我只想保护你…”

她就是这样，戴着镣铐的时候说“我会帮你”，弥留之际，也说“我想保护你”。

她死于一次他未授权的突袭，她为了掩护反抗军的撤离而牺牲。

——————————

本索罗一直固执地相信，保护着那么多人的蕾伊大师只爱他一个人。

但她最终还是为了更多的人而死。

可她还是只爱他一个人。

他最后一次当面见到她，她一个人脱离了大部队往着无人区前进。

她的脸上落满了灰尘，在枪林弹雨中前行。

“你以为我是来找你的吗？”她冷笑了一下，亮起了蓝色的双头光剑。

她当然不会蠢到犯同样的错误，当然，他也不会。

执着的天行者想得到他想要的一切而不许任何人阻拦，更执着的拾荒者决不允许任何人伤害她所爱的人。他以为她不爱他，而她在时时刻刻提醒自己不要爱他。

“我在找一个孩子。” 她最后还是忍不住眼含泪水。

“Ben，我梦到过我们的孩子…”她的眼泪滑了下来，在血污和烟尘中留下了清澈的痕迹。

她粗暴地抹着脸，转身向着更远处跑去。

这一次，他选择了撤退。

—————————

今天是科林女儿的生日，科林正准备向索罗参议员请假。

“抱歉，我知道最近工作很忙…但是，明天我想请假…”他支支吾吾地说着。

“是你女儿的生日吗？”索罗参议员的眼睛仿佛看穿了他的心。

科林窘迫地点了点头，“作为父亲，我应该多陪陪她。”

“稍等，我想送她一件礼物。” 出乎意料，索罗参议员低下头在柜子里翻着什么。

“参议员先生，真的不需要，这只是…”

索罗参议员已经把一块闪烁着蓝色荧光的石头放在了桌上，“替我祝蕾伊生日快乐，这是属于蕾伊的。”

凯伯水晶闪烁着幽深的光芒，仿佛来自宇宙深处、灵魂深处。

沉甸甸的重量在他手里，科林觉得这是索罗参议员回忆的重量。

————————

又是一个日暮时分，他见到了许久未见的人。

“我为你感到骄傲。” 她抚摸着他脸上的皱纹和那道伤疤。

幽蓝的鬼魂没有老去，停留在了她离开时的模样。

本索罗笑了。

他知道，她一定还是只爱自己一个人。

他恍惚看到了他年轻时的模样，原力在召唤他了…


End file.
